


Little water never hurt nobody

by Help_1m_dreaming



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: ADHD, Age Difference, Aquaphobia, Barry Allen has ADHD, Clinging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Freeform, Friendship, Hugs, M/M, Minor cursing, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phobias, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Cuddles, Somewhat, Swimming, Team Bonding, Team as Family, This is cute I swear, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wet Clothing, barry allen is a sweatheart, lowkey, scared of drowning, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help_1m_dreaming/pseuds/Help_1m_dreaming
Summary: "hey! don't laugh drowning and getting eaten by a shark is a perfectly reasonable fear and many people have it!" Barry's eyes were wide but he still had a somewhat playful tone." can't Arthur literally  talk to fish and breath underwater-" Victor tried to convince but Barry quickly replied "Exactly! what if i offend him and he decides to feed me to the fish's, this is literately his territory!"" I'm about 95% sure that he would save you" a smirk played on Victors lips as he spoke"What about the other 5%?!" Barry exclaimed feeling more vulnerable to the idea that his teammate would attempt to murder him.  This comment earned laughs from the others who could very much hear the two.Or the team goes swimming but Barry doesn't swim due to his fear of drowning. Long story short he ends up clinging to Arthur like a koala.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Arthur Curry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 240





	Little water never hurt nobody

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for spelling and or grammar issues.

While the others started to strip to their swimsuits and hop in Barry joined Victor who had set up an umbrella and chairs he was currently reading, putting his bag down Barry sat down in the chair next to the other man and or cyber human, when doing so he earned a confused look from Victor. 

"not swimming?" Victor set his book down temporarily. 

" yeah no, i'd rather not... did you know that about 3,536 people die due to drowning per year? and i'm not going to start about sharks" The last part was just something his brain decided that he'd just spout out randomly.

Victor just let out a cross between a 'huh' and a laugh.

"hey! don't laugh drowning and getting eaten by a shark is a perfectly reasonable fear and many people have it!" Barry's eyes were wide but he still had a playful tone.

" cant Arthur literally talk to fish and breath underwater-" Victor tried to convince but Barry quickly replied "Exactly! what if i offend him and he decides to feed me to the fish's, this is literately his territory!"

" I'm about 95% sure that he would save you" a smirk played on Victors lips as he spoke

"What about the other 5%?!" Barry exclaimed feeling more vulnerable to the idea that his teammate attempting to murder him. This comment earned laughs from the others who could very much hear the him. With a huff Barry finished unpacking his stuff and went father to the edge of the dock to put on his sunscreen.

" It would be really easy to kill you though you seem a little bony for the sharks but i don't think they'll mind" Arthur's voice suddenly came from behind Barry, he let out a laugh that was mixed with some nervousness. Suddenly Arthur came closer and wrapped his arms around Barry's waist picking him up.

" I swear to god Arthur i will electrocute you" Sparking a loud laugh from the bigger man and chuckled from the others.

"you know i don't think you will" Even though Barry couldn't see his face he knew that Arthur had a big grin on his face. He started to hold the smaller man over the water and Barry clutched onto the merman's arms.

"you know what your right please put me down! Arthur NOo-" Barry was cut off by a splash as Arthur released his grip, letting him fall into the water. The water was so cold. Barry kind of knew how to tread water but that doesn't mean he was good at it. Arthur jumped in directly after he threw Barry in, effectively splashing the smaller man. 

Luckily for Barry who was struggling to tread water effectively Arthur wasn't to far, so Barry ended up on the bigger mans back clinging on for life. Arthur didn't say anything about the speedster hugging his back, instead just smirking. 

For the next hour that they all were swimming Barry stayed on the mans back. It wasn't bad at all, Barry liked the warmth and the fact that he had little to no chance of drowning even though his cheeks were a intense shade of red the whole time and even though his stomach felt like it was doing flips, it was nice. And Arthur had no problem with how this cute koala like man would laugh and ramble in his ear bringing joy to everyone.

Barry only let go when they were all back on the docks again. The sun was setting, casting a orange golden glow over the world. Since Barry wasn't planning on getting wet he just dried it off using his abilities, but it was getting cold and he couldn't help but shiver a little. Arthur just scoffed and handed him his hoodie which was gigantic compared to Barry, so when he put it on it hung down mid thigh and the sleeves swung around. 

"you look so little" Arthur exploded into laughter. the pink glow returned to Barry's cheeks even though he tried to act offended. as Barry put on his backpack Arthur snapped a picture.

"Hey!" Barry shouted and attempted to grab the phone but Arthur just lifted it up with a smirk. Barry hoped on his back and started to reach for the phone laughing. The phone made a click and Arthur took another picture this time capturing Arthur and Barry with the widest grin on their faces. Arthur might have gotten those two pictures frames..

**Author's Note:**

> OMG someone please make a fic where barry is cute with arthur!!!! or if you find one please contact me on my insta: @the_roarin_1ion


End file.
